<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902792">Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria'>Alexandria (heartfullofelves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e07 Como La Flor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel gets ready for another night out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by that line "she had a very thoughtful manicure".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lipstick on, hair tied back, boots on, and ready to go. She poses in front of the mirror for one last check before leaving the house. Catching a glimpse of her hands, she stops to pick up an emery board. She grins as she files her nails. <em>Now</em> she’s ready.</p><p>Last night she got up to mischief with Rosa. Tonight she’s up for trouble of a different kind.</p><p>Just as she turns off the music she’s had pumping through the house, Kyle texts – he’s waiting in the driveway.</p><p>“Planet 7 here I come,” she announces, locking the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>